decite at the sand villige
by saya-15
Summary: this is my first story hope u like
1. Chapter 1

tenten:man why do i have to go to the sand villige to get a special medican for rock lee?just cause he got drunk neji:come on you know what he gets himself into tenten:yahthinks: maby ill see my pen pal from the sand villige i had been talking to him for a while  
neji:hey tenten tenten:what neji:we are almost there tenten:ok they get to the sand villige and are welcomed by gaara and kankuro  
kankuro:hey havent seen yall scince the exams haha tenten your lucky my sister wasnt here you woul have gotten beat by her bad again tenten:haha very funny tenten hits kankuro in the stomach & kankuro falls 2 the ground  
gaara:nice )  
neji:anyways wheres the medican?  
kankuro:yahgets up and hands neji the medican neji:thankstenten and neji start walkin away  
kankuro:wait tenten:what?  
kankuro:theirs gona be a sand storm & trust us you dont wana be caught in one of them tenten:well we could stay at a hotel how much does it cost to stay at a hotel?  
kankuro:bout 400 yen every day neji:well im broke tenten:i only got 100 yen gaara:you could stay with us we got 2 extra rooms kankuro:yah plus the sand storms here last bout 1-5 days tenten:5 DAYS!  
kankuro:yah gaara:so what do you say tenten:well ok what you think neji neji:alright they walk all the way 2 gaara,kankuro&temaris house  
tenten:not a bad place so where do i sleep?  
kankuro:down therepoints to the room way in the back  
tenten:kwalks into the roomomg!  
kankuro:wutthey both see temari and shikimaru kissing  
temari:wut.  
kankuro:i thought you where at the hidden leaf villie and y dont you 2 make out in your room insted of the guest room?  
temari:finethe both leave and go into temari's room  
shikimaru:what a drag temari:if any of you come in with out knocking ill beat you with my fan!  
tenten:ok im gona go into the guest roomwalks into a dark room painted purple with black stripes and the furnituer is purple  
neji:wheres my room gaara:oh you sleep woth the dog neji:haha seriously kankuro:its over therepoints the oppisite way where theres a small door  
neji:...walks in and its all pink  
kankuro:you like neji:twich twichAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ITS PINK ITS ALL PINK!  
gaara:hope you like it ---couple of hours later-  
temari:DINNER!!they all sit around the table and start to eat  
neji:what is this its gross temari:its beef stir fried with mango sauce and it aint gross if you dont like it then eat our dogs food!  
tenten:dont pay any attantion to him temari hes used to eating nuthing but fries its really good temari:thank you tenten at least some one likes it gaara whispers to kankuro:yah tenten must not have any taste buds a kunai almost hits garra but bearly misses by 1 cm  
temari:wow even gaaras sand didnt pertect him that time neji:tenten how did you do that?  
tenten:like thisthe kunai comes from behind and cuts some of gaaras hair  
gaara:MY HAIR!  
tenten:smilesnow wut where you and kankuro saying bout me kankuro & gaara:nu-nuthing!  
temari:wow even i can do that.  
-  
sorry i had 2 make it short if you want more tell me k


	2. begins love

tenten:man why do i have to go to the sand villige to get a special medican for rock lee?just cause he got drunk neji:come on you know what he gets himself into tenten:yahthinks: maby ill see my pen pal from the sand villige i had been talking to him for a while  
neji:hey tenten tenten:what neji:we are almost there tenten:ok they get to the sand villige and are welcomed by gaara and kankuro  
kankuro:hey havent seen yall scince the exams haha tenten your lucky my sister wasnt here you woul have gotten beat by her bad again tenten:haha very funny tenten hits kankuro in the stomach & kankuro falls 2 the ground  
gaara:nice )  
neji:anyways wheres the medican?  
kankuro:yahgets up and hands neji the medican neji:thankstenten and neji start walkin away  
kankuro:wait tenten:what?  
kankuro:theirs gona be a sand storm & trust us you dont wana be caught in one of them tenten:well we could stay at a hotel how much does it cost to stay at a hotel?  
kankuro:bout 400 yen every day neji:well im broke tenten:i only got 100 yen gaara:you could stay with us we got 2 extra rooms kankuro:yah plus the sand storms here last bout 1-5 days tenten:5 DAYS!  
kankuro:yah gaara:so what do you say tenten:well ok what you think neji neji:alright they walk all the way 2 gaara,kankuro&temaris house  
tenten:not a bad place so where do i sleep?  
kankuro:down therepoints to the room way in the back  
tenten:kwalks into the roomomg!  
kankuro:wutthey both see temari and shikimaru kissing  
temari:wut.  
kankuro:i thought you where at the hidden leaf villie and y dont you 2 make out in your room insted of the guest room?  
temari:finethe both leave and go into temari's room  
shikimaru:what a drag temari:if any of you come in with out knocking ill beat you with my fan!  
tenten:ok im gona go into the guest roomwalks into a dark room painted purple with black stripes and the furnituer is purple  
neji:wheres my room gaara:oh you sleep woth the dog neji:haha seriously kankuro:its over therepoints the oppisite way where theres a small door  
neji:...walks in and its all pink  
kankuro:you like neji:twich twichAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ITS PINK ITS ALL PINK!  
gaara:hope you like it ---couple of hours later-  
temari:DINNER!!they all sit around the table and start to eat  
neji:what is this its gross temari:its beef stir fried with mango sauce and it aint gross if you dont like it then eat our dogs food!  
tenten:dont pay any attantion to him temari hes used to eating nuthing but fries its really good temari:thank you tenten at least some one likes it gaara whispers to kankuro:yah tenten must not have any taste buds a kunai almost hits garra but bearly misses by 1 cm  
temari:wow even gaaras sand didnt pertect him that time neji:tenten how did you do that?  
tenten:like thisthe kunai comes from behind and cuts some of gaaras hair  
gaara:MY HAIR!  
tenten:smilesnow wut where you and kankuro saying bout me kankuro & gaara:nu-nuthing!  
temari:wow even i can do that.  
-  
sorry i had 2 make it short if you want more tell me k


End file.
